Increasing use of data generation and processing in enterprises produces ever-increasing amounts of information which are stored for short, medium, or long periods. The information is generally stored for re-use by the organization. To maintain such information, enterprises generally implement data management techniques and file systems. Generally, storing the information using a file system involves creating a file, adding information in the file, deleting/archiving the file, and setting permissions for the file.